Fireworks
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Edward watch the fireworks together.


**Title: Fireworks**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Summary: Leah and Edward watch the fireworks together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Beautiful aren't they?" I heard his smooth voice before I saw him. Not that I had been looking for him since I was to busy watching the night sky explode with an array of different colors.

The only reasons I happened to even be at the Cullen's was due to the fact their roof had the best of the fireworks being lit up from somewhere in the middle of the forest. The big leech had decided that he would risk setting the entire wooded area of Forks and La Push on fire just so he could play pyromaniac on the one night it wouldn't get him in trouble. Considering I was a sucker for fireworks and anything that could get Emmett Cullen in trouble, I had decided to watch them from a safe distance.

When I did not respond the mind reader took that as some sort of invitation to come and sit down next to me. Knowing me as well as he did, he knew to sit at least a good foot away. It kept his stench somewhat bearable. Not that I could complain about the leech stink anymore. After a while it just seemed that you got used to it. I heard him chuckle at my thoughts, but choice to remain quiet as a brilliant orange fire filled the sky. The loud bang sounded a few seconds later and I let myself smile.

The bronze haired leech must have decided that since I was being oddly quiet, he would have a conversation with himself. Then I listened to his words and realized he was pretending to talk to me. He truly was a weirdo of the strangest kind. Yet like I said about his stink, it is something you just get used to over time. "Why yes Leah it is perfect weather for watching the fireworks. What is that? Oh yes, I would be delighted to join you. Thank you very much for asking."

By this point in time I figured talking to him was a must. It was his family's roof I happened to be loitering on after all. "Talking to the only people willing to listen to you? You know sometimes I feel badly for the voices in your head. It must get lonely for them having no company other than the one brain cell."

Since there seemed to be a break in the fireworks I turned to look at him. The shadows of the evening made weird patterns on his almost paper white flesh. The slight tug of a smile on his lips made him look more like the Joker than prince charming in this moment. Well prince charming according to other woman. He wasn't exactly my type. I did not usually go for the obviously good looking and used to be a killer type.

He caught me looking at him and his smile only seemed to grow. It threatened to swallow his whole face. "I suppose I don't really need the voices anymore do I? I do have you as company. Maybe your one brain cell and mine could share a drink sometime."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry but she isn't that type of cell. She doesn't go for snobby rich cells."

To say Cullen and I had a strange relationship would be putting it mildly. We most definitely weren't friends and yet we are not exactly enemies anymore. We tolerated each other I guess you could say. By tolerate I mean I am as mean to him as I can get and whatever I say he seems to push to the side. He never gets angry with me and after a while I just stopped trying to piss him off. It really was not worth the effort. If I wanted to piss someone off I always had Paul or even Jacob. The mind reader had joined the short list of people I could spend time with and not have to worry about phasing and tearing his throat out. He's probably the only who could actually survive if I did such a thing. Being his kind was kind of the reverse of Humpty Dumpty. If they broke in to a thousand pieces they could be put together again. Sometimes I envied him for that.

My not tearing his head off must have told him that he could move closer and have no need to worry about his limbs being ripped from his body. He scooted over so that I could feel his lack of body heat. We were almost touching and I simply chose to let it be. Which says a lot about how I have changed the past few years since the battle with the newborns. Back then ten feet wouldn't have been far enough away from me for anyone to be safe. Or it could be that Cullen wasn't scared of me anymore. Bella leaving him to join the Volturi must have toughened him up and I have got to say I'm happy about that. I was a little worried about his man card back then.

"Ah but I am sure if she gave him a chance my one brain cell would surprise her." His golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. For a few seconds he just looked at me before a bang caught our attention and we both looked to the sky again.

"I love fireworks." I admitted as the purple and yellow mingle together as the dying embers headed towards earth once more. "Sometimes I think of them like life. They start out so strong and then they being to fade. Eventually they are forgotten and a new life begins. Something so brilliant and so beautiful only lasts a few seconds. It hardly as time to be admired before it's gone. I always thought it was a shame they never lasted longer."

Edward hummed and timidly put his arm around my shoulder and I let him. What could I say other than the light show brought me a feeling of peace and I didn't want to ruin that by killing him for touching me. "They may not last a long time, but I think that is part of what makes them beautiful. If they were to go on forever nobody would ever learn to admire them. They would get so used to having them around. It's the knowing that they won't last forever that makes them worth watching. It makes them worth waiting for because you know that you get something some people will never experience."

I knew we weren't talking fireworks anymore. There was a sadness in his tone that I could understand. Maybe that is why I gently laid my head on his shoulder. "Perhaps your right leech. I guess it is better to take what you can get. Some is better than nothing. Happy Fourth of July leech."

"Happy Fourth of July Leah." A cold kiss was placed on the top of my head as we continued to gaze up at the sky. "There is nobody I would rather spend this moment with than you."

THE END!

**AN: I wanted to do a short Fourth of July thing and fireworks popped in to my mind. I thought this came out quite well for a short one shot. I liked the Leah/Edward bonding moment. It kind of leaves it open to if the relationship they share could ever be more. I had been thinking of doing something a bit different and slightly more adult, but in the end I thought this was pretty good. I hope that you all liked it and have a very happy July 4****th****.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
